


Love Rival

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, klaus goldstein - Freeform, love rivalry, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain that Klaus's harsh-tone and intense personality would never attract a woman, his parents have arranged a marriage to an aristocrat's daughter who he has had a previous relationship with, and the woman in question obliges.</p><p>Not having known about Asana, rumours start to spread around the academy. after the very public announcement of his impending nuptials in the boys' dorm, causing Asana to panic and go after her man.</p><p>She is met with an unsavory scene, the woman flirting with her boyfriend, the regal and gallant Klaus, in his office, her jealously is on optimal high and the unthinkable ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rival

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are depictions of sexual activity and physical fighting. All characters are over 18.

Wednesday morning, the smell of syrup-coated and whipped cream pancakes wheezed through cracks and gaps of the girls’ dormitory. Sending the smell to every corner of the building, the sweet-smell enticed the nostrils of Asana, as she dozily opened her eyes to the rumbling of her stomach.

The dining room had quickly filled with every other girl, also enticed by the smell of the pancakes, but now fixated on a raw hunger of the sight of the delicious meal, lovingly prepared by the dorm mother and a team of girls, rostered of course.

However, as it was a Wednesday, the delicious and melting taste could not be savoured and swooned over, rather the meal had to be scoffed down before the brutal day of learning begun.

Wednesday morning always seemed the slowest day of the week. Students replicated the motion of snails and slugs along the leafy and mushroom-stoned pavement, however. The onset of a juicy rumour always had the sluggish students igniting with interest and glee.

“Good morning, Asana,” a calm but crisp voice called to her amongst the crowd of royal-blue.

“Oh, good morning, Elias,” Elias had crept up by her side, like a mouse sneaking in the kitchen for cheese and bread. “How are you this morning?”

Catching the curious glances from passing students and the sniggers and whispers, Asana and Elias had looked at each other with a mock expression at the moronic behaviour of their fellow students.

“I’m…fine,” he surely was acting strange today, with an awkward silence filling the space between the two as the glances, sniggers and whispers from passing students directed onto Asana.

Asana had been dating Klaus for exactly eight months to the day, and had become good friends with Elias through their familiarity with the regal and gallant Prefect, but also through sharing the same class.

On first acquainting himself with Asana, Elias would shyly stutter, mutter and falter his words, donning a bright red face, out of fear he’d say something wrong and news would travel back to his terrifying brother.

However, now, Elias would speak with confidence and dignity as he conversed with Asana, someone he’d think as a sister and a best friend, and she did after all have a better understanding of Klaus and himself so well.

But, today, he was stuttering and faltering all over the place, donning that bright red face again and desperately tried to avoid eye-contact with Asana, thankfully her perception was not as sharp as Klaus.

As students passed by continuing their sniggering and whispers while glancing at Asana, he recalled the conversation between Klaus and his parents many of the men in the boy’s dormitory overheard last night.

…

“Klaus, I have arranged for your marriage to an aristocrat’s daughter after graduation from school,” his father’s voice spoke confidently and sharply through the air.

“Yes, you are already quite familiar with Dennis Forrester’s beautiful and elegant daughter Rosalie. I do believe you forgot to mention that you had a romantic flare with her some time ago, but she is interested in the arrangement and the family has agreed,” his mother’s scolding voice sent a shiver down Elias’s spine as he remembered the agitated twitched in Klaus’s eyes.

“As such, Rosalie will meet you at the Academy to discuss the impending marriage. You’d never find a girl on your own if we’d never intervene,” that was the last word of the recorded message.

…

“Elias?… Elias!” as he thought back he’d been oblivious to Asana calling his name and the scene around him had transformed from the cluttered botanical gardens to the bustling red-carpeted stairwell of the main building.

“Huh?…What is it?” finally he’d come to his senses but his exasperated face communicated sourly to Asana, he didn’t intend for his voice to be so stern.

“Um… are you okay? You’re acting rather strange?” unaffected by Elias’s irritation she ushered the two to halt, and grabbed his arm to have him face her. “Do you know something about these rumours?”

“Rumours?… Ah, well… it involves Klaus… but I can’t say anything about this with you,” stuttering again with a crimson face, now Asana was worried.

Though, before she could respond, Elias made a hastily escape from her company and darted up the stairs ignoring her calling his name. “Elias!?”.

Asana had time to kill before class started, and was beginning to direct herself to the Prefect’s office, but three girls walking past were giggling and smiling as the juicy rumour captivating the entire student body.

“I heard that too! The Emperor Klaus’s parents have arranged him to marry to an aristocrat’s daughter, and they had a previous romance,” one girl sniggered.

“I heard she is arriving at the school today?” the other looked confused and turned to her friends to substantiate the news.

“Yes, Josh said she’s in the Prefect’s office right now. And, he said that she was incredibly beautiful…,” their voices faded up the staircase.

Shock spread across Asana’s face, and immediately her legs and feet bolted towards the Prefect’s office, her neatly styled hair becoming tousled and messed about by the wind as she sprinted as fast as she could.

“I don’t care who this girl is, Klaus is mine… he’d mention that… right?” she thought to herself as her surroundings zipped passed her, like lightning bolts, ignoring the curious onlookers.

Down a long corridor, the Prefect’s Office was in sight. The large double-wooden doors, golden circular doorknobs and painted in a honey-glazed coat of polish. Not even beginning to knock on the door, Asana flung the door open, and met the terrifying scene before her.

The twisting brunette locks tickled Klaus’s cheeks and her cherry red lips were mere inches from his handsome face and her legs almost curled over his lap, she was radiant, beautiful and mature.

Her white, golden laced day-gown tickling his thighs as she sinisterly looked up to the mortified Asana, almost on the cusp of bawling as the girl leaned in her the kiss. Klaus resisting as much as possible couldn’t escape the cherry-red lips from colliding with his, and his mind went blank.

Certain Asana would have made her leave and this relationship would be over, he didn’t expect Asana to yank the girl off Klaus, with unknown strength, her eyes narrowed in shear anger, slapping the mature brunette with the bare pale skin of her hand, the contact leaving a red mark on the girl’s face.

“How dare you?!” Rosalie’s voice edged with irritation. “Do you know who I am?”

“I don’t care who you are, but don’t you ever lay another finger on MY boyfriend!” not disconnecting the narrowed pink eyes Asana clutched at Klaus’s hands, making sure the pretty brunette had received the message.

“He is my fiancée, and a child such as yourself would not be able to please him like I could,” the taunting began.

“Did you tell her about us, Klaus?” Asana’s cornered glanced down at Klaus, sitting his office chair, echoed a scolding sound.

“Of course I did! … Listen, Rosalie and I have a history that my parents and herself wish to ignite,” he frantically explained the situation, desperate not to lose the one girl he truly loves.

“Rosalie, huh?” Asana finally catching the rival’s name. “Clearly, you had a chance with him, unable to please him, and now he is mine… you’ll have to find someone else to fulfil your desperation of marriage!”

“…How dare you! You are a child and I am the daughter of an aristocrat! You do not have the right to speak to me so!” the voices inside the Prefect Office were rising higher and higher and the argument reverberated through the large wooden doors and down the corridor for some of the other students to hear, sniggering and giggling at the latest rumour.

“You can’t marry him!” Asana and Rosalie were almost nose to nose as the two fought over the blonde-haired man, and not knowing what to do in this situation; he had messaged the help from Elias.

After all, he had brothers, Klaus was used to prying Elias and Julius apart from time to time and understood that when brothers and men fight, it is usually met with a mature and reasonable handshake to mark the end, but girls, he had heard about how catty and nasty they could really be, and how they’d hold a grudge and declare each other a nemesis until the end of time.

But, what if they started physically fighting, or worse, a magic duel! How would he pry them apart? He couldn’t care about Rosalie, but certainly didn’t want Asana ending up hurt at the result of Rosalie, of course, as the gentleman he is he didn’t wish to see any of these girls hurt on his account.

Elias had arrived in no time at all, and asked Klaus for the run down on the situation, as if it were some emergency. “How am I supposed to know how to settle fighting girls?” he glared at Klaus with bothered violet eyes. “Asana isn’t the type to initiate a physical attack anyway.”

As the brothers devised a plan to settle the girls down, without getting injured themselves, the argument continued with insults being exchanged between the girls. Until…

“You orphaned little brat!” Rosalie shouted the last remark and pounced onto Asana like a wild animal, scratching, slapping and pulling at her hair.

“Can’t even defend yourself! How is that attractive!” Rosalie and Asana were rolling on the floor physically attacking each other, ripping each other’s clothes, and their skins starting to deteriorate into bruises and red scratches.

“I was with him first!” Rosalie screamed.

“Well, he’s mine now!” Asana retorted back while rolling on top of the brunette.

In that moment, Klaus grabbed Asana by the waist and picked her up off Rosalie while Elias held back Rosalie.

“Calm down the both of you!” Klaus’s strong and masculine voice boomed through the office as Asana and Rosalie kicked and swung their arms to be released from the grasp of the two men.

“Listen to me, the both of you!” Klaus struggled to avert their attention and stood in between the two death glaring stares of pink and blue.

Finally, the girls started to dust themselves off and Asana felt the blood dripping, like a droplet of water leaking of a faucet, and a calmness radiated through the air.

“Now, Rosalie… I love Asana and I intend to marry her someday. You and I had a fling that summer and that’s all it was, especially after you decided to sleep with another man,” his voice was crisp but he was calm and careful not to reactivate the squabble. “And, Asana… I love you, no need to grow so jealous over this incident.”

“No need!?” her voice pierced his ears, and he swallowed hard knowing he had said something wrong.

“Idiot,” Elias muttered under his breath at his brother’s words to Asana and enjoyed the spray of words Klaus was too receive from his angered and jealous girlfriend.

“How would you feel if a guy hovered over me and stole a kiss?” honestly if looks could kill, Klaus would be dead from the raging and narrowed pink eyes.

Klaus couldn’t come back to that, he’d know he’d kill the guy who ever did that. But, regaining his composure, Klaus ushered Rosalie to leave the grounds of the academy and he would advise his parents and hers that he is too decline the arrangement.

Rosalie belted Elias’s hands from her body, sore from the fighting, and grunted at the situation.

“He will become mine again, some day,” her eyes taunted Asana’s and still in fury she was about to leap out at the brunette woman as she turned her back and headed out the door and left for home, but Klaus held her back.

“Calm down,” he softly spoke, curling his lips into a grin.

“Why are you grinning?” Elias had questioned the awkward reaction.

“Because… my girlfriend is cute when she’s angry,” he chuckled.

“Cute?! Grrr…Have you even told your parents about me?!” still full of emotion, Asana raged at Klaus and Elias backpedalled to sit in the sofa by the back wall, taking full amusement from the situation, he’d never seen Asana so worked up in the time he’s known her.

“Come here,” Klaus had wandered over to his chair and requested Asana to his side.

“No!” she was mad, so very mad. “Did you even try to pry that girl off you?!

“…. *sigh*… Asana, I love you, you don’t need to worry about another girl stealing forcing me from you. Rosalie and I have a past, but that was a long-time ago. She cheated on me, and you are the one I am with now. So, come here, there are people I want you to talk with,” he smiled at her, and as she moved closer and clasped her hand and pulled her in.  
Tripping over the carpet as he pulled her in, she landed on her back across his laps and was caught by his arms. Holding her tightly, he inched his handsome face closer and closer, but stopped catching the sight of her busted lips.

“Hmm, that won’t do,” he muttered as he gazed at the injury.

“What?” she squirmed to be released from his grasp.

Withdrawing his wand, Klaus held it up and chanted an incantation, “Sanatio Osclum!” a pale blue light emitted from his wand and shrouded around Klaus.

“I’m going to take my leave,” Elias exited the Prefect’s Office and smiled as he walked out.

But, Klaus and Asana did not even register his voice or vacancy.

“W-What are you doing?” she looked attentively at the light that spilled from Klaus’s wand.

Embraced in his arms, Klaus leaned in closer and closer and rubbed his nose against her lips, teasing her with a kiss and listened as she gulped for air, the sensation tickled her nerves. His violet eyes squinted into hers as he smiled “I love you, Asana. No girl could ever tear us apart,” he whispered those heart-felt words before closing in on her lips.

Covering her lips with his, the spell he had chanted had covered her injuries. Wrapping her arms under his arms and wrapping around his robust and muscular back she held him tight, as he kissed the air right out of her lungs, at some point having inserted his tongue into her mouth. The passionate kiss sent a tingle through the core of her body; from the tip of her head to the nails on her toes she felt that perfect sensation.

“Klaus…,” she softly whispered his name as his lips covered her mouth and his tongue played with hers, and began trailing down her neck. “Weren’t… you going to… speak with someone…,” she managed a sentence while gathering the breathe he stole from her lungs.

“My parents… they’ll be mad… but… they need… to understand… I’m already spoken for,” he kissed as he covered her sweet and soft neck in kisses, healing every scratch she had conjured in the fight. “Though, you might want to fix your hair, I can’t have them see you looking like a mess.”

A smiled curled on her face, as Klaus continued to kiss over her. Sitting her up in his lap, her legs curled around him, he unbuttoned her blouse just a little to kiss the spot where her breasts curved out from her chest, her body arching back so he’d reach every spot with ease and she could enjoy the feeling.

Klaus kissed the upper skin of both her breasts, sticking out from her snow-white bra, while his hands clutched the skin of her thighs under her skirt, evoking a little moan from her vocal chords as she enjoyed the touch.

“Do you think they’ll accept me?” she asked him as he healed her wounds.

“They have no choice but to… there I think you’re all good,” he kissed her lips once more and called his parents, using a magic tool to be able to speak with them face-to-face and to see each other in real time from a distance.

Removing herself from his grasp, Asana refreshed herself and buttoned up her blouse again as she listened to Klaus speaking to his parents.

“Klaus? How did the meeting go?” his mother answered the call as his father quickly joined his wife on the sofa.

It was obvious as to why Klaus and Elias were so handsome, their mother was gorgeous, despite her age, and their father was a strong and regal man, despite his age also, though grey hairs had started to creep into the colour of their hair.

“Mother and Father, I politely decline the arrangement to marry Rosalie Forrester as I am already in a serious relationship with another woman,” Klaus spoke with reserved confidence and composure as his parents looked to each other in shock of the news that Klaus found a girlfriend on his own.

“And, who is this mysterious maiden?” his mother smirked coyly.

Klaus waved Asana into the picture, having rushed to make her look presentable. With not much space Klaus had to have Asana sit on his lap, as she smiled gleefully, and nervously, in the presence of his parents.

“This is Asana Way, my girlfriend,” he introduced her to them. “Asana, my parents Walter and Mary-Alice.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” her smiled made the two parents curve a smile on their own faces at the delight of the innocent and pleasant girl.

“How long is this relationship?” inquired Walter.

“Exactly eight months today, Father.”

“She’s a little out of your league isn’t she?” his father mocked the fact that Asana was indeed a most beautiful and gorgeous creature that he was surprised a harsh-oath like Klaus could ever capture the innocent’s heart.


End file.
